


Fallen One

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Death, I love to suffer and I enjoy it more when others suffer, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: Prompt: "This is gospel for the fallen ones, locked away in permanent slumber, assembling their philosophies from pieces of broken memories." for DA Drunk Writing Circle.





	Fallen One

At the early signs of the fade bleeding into the world, the first real promise of closing in on him and not just stalking shadows hiding in dreams, they began to pray. The gods wouldn’t listen, but during the few good days they found solace in whispered mantras and when despair would claw at their chest, they hoped their pleads would reach him.

He had escaped them, fled again like he had that night from the promises of tomorrows, away from the guilt he carried. And so he endured with pride and despair closing in on him with every passing day, clinging to memories of a long-dead dream, unable to discern between what was and what could be.

There were habits hard to break, as they found on the last day, when the hunt for the wolf had finally ended. He lied on the floor, eyes lost in nothing, fresh blood dying the floor, far too gone for their words to reach him. 

They held his head on their lap, their forehead pressing against his, and as despair’s icy barbs tore at their chest, they whispered the same pleads and prayers: empty promises of tomorrows that would never come, half-truths of memories they couldn’t distinguish from desperate dreams they clung to as they did to his slumbering body, and finally the same vow that had helped them persist until his final breath.

Love had endured, but it was not enough.


End file.
